deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Snigel/Hyperion Corporation vs Skynet
What what what, new battle! And this summary sucks, and i dont want to spend more time on it than have to. Its a battle between two robot armies! Which side is victorious after the war machines have stopped killing eachother? Hyperion Corporation, ''Handsome Jack's mega corporation that attempted to turn Pandora into a peaceful planet by killing everyone living there! ''VS ''Skynet, the artificial intelligence that tried to annihilate mankind from the face of the earth! ''Who is deadliest!? Hyperion Corporation After taking control of Hyperion, Handsome Jack had almost complete control of the planet Pandora. After the Vault Hunters opened the first Vault, it triggered the growth of Eridium, a priceless alien mineral. Eridium could be used for almost everything, acting as a universal power source. To get Eridium and to get hold of Pandora, Hyperion's military might was placed on the planet. The army is made of mostly robots, but includes human soldiers and armed engineers aswell. Hyperion invades with: GUN Loader: The standard infantry, GUN Loaders are equipped with assault rifles of various models. They never reload the weapons, and the recoil does not affect their aim. They shoot with the right arm and throw grenades with the left one. The arm and leg joints are the weak machine's parts, and if dealt enough damage, the limbs will be severed. If a leg is severed, the loader will crawl and fire its gun. If the shooting arm is severed, the loader can still throw grenades. If both arms are gone, the loader can fire an optic blast from its eye. EXP Loader: '''EXP Loaders ("exploders") are the walking bombs of Hyperion's military. When they see an enemy, they start a beeline run towards the target. Once they get very close, they explode, taking themselves and possibly the target out. An EXP Loaders arm cannot be shot off, but its leg can be severed. The loader will continue crawling towards the target. '''SGT Loader: '''SGT Loaders are improved versions of the GUN Loaders. They carry two weapons, ranging from repeater pistols to sniper rifles but not rocket launchers. They are toughest non-badass loaders and they have reinforced limb joints, preventing them from getting their limbs blown off. As their arms are occupied, they cannot throw grenades. '''ION Loader: '''These loaders are Hyperion's defensive units. They can create a protective shield around themselves that blocks gunfire, but allows friendly gunfire to pass through. Nearby loaders will get under the shield and fire from there. The shield dissipates after a few moments. ION Loaders can fire a stream of electricity from their right arm. Like SGT Loaders, their limb joints are protected. '''Constructors: '''These robots are mobile loader factories. Their armor is very durable and the Constructor has many forms of attack. They can fly, but cannot attack while doing so. The forms of attack are listed below. *Construction of new loaders (GUN or EXP). *Construction of surveyors. Surveyors are flying robots that repair allied loaders and constructors. They have a single attack which is shooting a electric round at the target. They are small and weak, and are not meant to fight. *Construction of turrets. Turrets are deployed and fire in the exact manner as ION Loaders. The turrets are spawned one at a time. *Note: dealing enough damage to the constructor's eye will cancel the building process. *Homing rockets. *Laser beams fired from its eye. *Launching a "nuclear bomb", the constructor's most powerful attack. While launching the bomb, the constructor will put a shield infront of its eye. The shield deflects bullets and the bomb has homing capabilities *A body slam that causes a fire explosion around the constructor. Only used when the enemy is very close. '''General info: '''The Loaders eyes allows them to see information on just about anything. The Terminators have a similar ability. The weapons of GUN and SGT Loaders can fire Incendiary, Corrosive, Shock, Explosive or Slag rounds. In this battle, some guns will have different elemental capabilities. gun.png|GUN Loader exp.png|EXP Loader sgt.jpg|SGT Loader ion.png|ION Loader const.png|Constructor surve.jpg|Surveyor Skynet Skynet was designed as the world's first Automated Defense Network. At some point, Skynet gained sentience and saw humanity as a threat to its existence. It caused the nuclear holocaust and deployed an army of Terminators against the humans. '''Skynet attacks with: T-800: '''The mass produced Terminator model has a hyperalloy skeleton and is armed with one or two M-27 Phased Plasma Pulse Rifles. The T-800 (and all of the Terminators) are controlled by Skynet. T-800 models are very durable, being able to withstand serious punishment from many sources. '''T-70: '''The first humanoid model, the T-70 model was a prototype and they were used by Skynet to guard important facilities. They are armed with a specially designed high-velocity gatling gun. But the T-70's intelligence was its main weakness and its body wasn't made with industrial-strenght metals and not with hyperalloy. '''T-850: This model was an upgrade to the T-800, with hardened endoskeleton, stronger joints and hydraulics, improved power cells, electronic adrenaline system, reboot ability, data evaluation and predictive forecasts. They are armed with the same guns the T-800's have. '''T-888: '''Another upgrade to the T-800, these Terminators are faster, stronger and more resilient to damage and they have armor plating in their backs, something neither the T-800 or the T-850 models have. They are durable enough to survive having their head blown off. '''Raptor: '''Raptor is a Non-Humanoid Hunter Killer, mass produced as a bipedal weapon platform. Its main form of attack is running at the target and shredding and crushing it with its clawed legs. It also has a plasma rifle attached to the main body, but it prefers getting close to the target. '''General info: '''Like Hyperion's robots, the Terminators can view information on everything they see. t800.jpg|T-800 t-70.jpg|T-70 t-850.jpg|T-850 T-888.jpg|T-888 raptor.jpg|Raptor The Battle Voting starts now and ends in 14.10 at 00.00 Vote on this battle, sir please! Category:Blog posts